In typical PET imaging, a radiopharmaceutical agent is introduced into an object to be imaged via injection, inhalation, or ingestion. After administration of the radiopharmaceutical, the physical and bio-molecular properties of the agent cause it to concentrate at specific locations in the human body. The actual spatial distribution of the agent, the intensity of the region of accumulation of the agent, and the kinetics of the process from administration to its eventual elimination are all factors that may have clinical significance. During this process, a positron emitter attached to the radiopharmaceutical agent will emit positrons according to the physical properties of the isotope, such as half-life, branching ratio, etc.
The radionuclide emits positrons, and when an emitted positron collides with an electron, an annihilation event occurs, wherein the positron and electron are destroyed. Most of the time, an annihilation event produces two gamma rays (at 511 keV) traveling at substantially 180 degrees apart.
By detecting the two gamma rays, and drawing a line between their locations, i.e., the line-of-response (LOR), one can determine the likely location of the original disintegration. While this process will only identify a line of possible interaction, by accumulating a large number of those lines, and through a tomographic reconstruction process, the original distribution can be estimated. In addition to the location of the two scintillation events, if accurate timing (within few hundred picoseconds) is available, a time-of-flight (TOF) calculation can add more information regarding the likely position of the event along the line. Limitations in the timing resolution of the scanner will determine the accuracy of the positioning along this line. Limitations in the determination of the location of the original scintillation events will determine the ultimate spatial resolution of the scanner, while the specific characteristics of the isotope (e.g., energy of the positron) will also contribute (via positron range and co-linearity of the two gamma rays) to the determination of the spatial resolution the specific agent.
The above described detection process must be repeated for a large number of annihilation events. While each imaging case must be analyzed to determine how many counts (i.e., paired events) are required to support the imaging task, current practice dictates that a typical 100-cm long, 18FDG (fluoro-deoxyglucose) study will need to accumulate several hundred million counts. The time required to accumulate this number of counts is determined by the injected dose of the agent and the sensitivity and counting capacity of the scanner.
PET imaging systems use detectors positioned across from one another to detect the gamma rays emitting from the object. Typically a ring of detectors is used in order to detect gamma rays coming from each angle. Thus, a PET scanner is typically substantially cylindrical to be able to capture as much radiation as possible, which should be, by definition, isotropic.
Once the overall geometry of the PET scanner is known, another challenge is to arrange as much scintillating material as possible in the gamma ray paths to stop and convert as many gamma rays as possible into light. In order to be able to reconstruct the spatio-temporal distribution of the radio-isotope via tomographic reconstruction principles, each detected event will need to be characterized for its energy (i.e., amount of light generated), its location, and its timing. Most modern PET scanners are composed of several thousand individual crystals, which are arranged in modules and are used to identify the position of the scintillation event. Typically crystal elements have a cross section of roughly 4 mm×4 mm. Smaller or larger dimensions and non-square sections are also possible. The length or depth of the crystal will determine how likely the gamma ray will be captured, and typically ranges from 10 to 30 mm. One example of a scintillation crystal is LYSO (or Lu1.8Y0.2SiO5:Ce or Lutetium Orthosilicate), which is chosen for its high light output, fast rise time, fast decay time, high average atomic number, and high density. Other crystals can be used.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional PET detector module in which a photomultiplier tube (PMT) 20 is coupled to a discrete light guide 15 using RTV, wherein “RTV” means “room-temperature-vulcanized (vulcanizable)” and is typically used to denote RTV silicone. The discrete light guide 15 is typically formed from poly(methyl methacrylate) “PMMA.” The PMMA light guide 15 is coupled by first RTV 34 to an array of scintillation crystal elements 30. The light guide 15 is coupled to the PMTs 20 by a second RTV 36. The first RTV 34 and second RTV 36 may be the same material or different materials. The array of scintillation crystal elements 30 receive gamma rays that are transmitted from the patient or object and convert the gamma rays into light. The light is then transmitted, via the light guide 15 to the PMTs 20. Thus, a gamma ray created within a patient or other object disposed within the ring of the PET scanner 1 ultimately passes through the scintillation crystal elements, which in turn produce light that is detected by the PMTs 20.